


Home Again

by Hughville



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: Sophie goes to see Eliot and tries to rekindle their sexual relationship.  Takes place between S2 and S3 and at the end of S3.This is a sequel to Come Home.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> My muse went a whole different direction. I blame her. ;) She did let me get a _Dammit, Hardison!_ in there, though.

Eliot lay in the dark watching the shadows play across the ceiling of his bedroom. The sound of soft footsteps caused him to slip out of bed, cross the room silently and then stand to one side of the door. When it swung open, he grabbed the intruder, placing one arm around a slender neck and one hand on top of a head of silky hair. A familiar scent surrounded him.  
“Sophie?” he questioned releasing her. He reached out and flipped on the overhead light. She looked at him in shock, her pupils dilated and her breathing shallow.  
“You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!” she said her hand resting on her chest.  
“Well, then don’t sneak into my apartment in the middle of the night!” he grumbled. He crossed the room and grabbed a t-shirt off the back of a chair. Pulling it on, he turned to look at her. “How the hell did you find my apartment?”  
She shrugged and tilted her head. “Hardison.”  
He grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table and hit a number. When a sleepy voice answered, he clenched the phone. “Dammit, Hardison!” he growled and then snapped the phone closed. Looking at Sophie, he took a deep breath. She wore the same floral robe she wore when he went to see her in Paris. It was belted loosely around her narrow waist and he could see the cream colored lace and red silk of her nightgown. She wore red silk slippers and her hair flowed over her shoulders. Her face was bare of makeup and she never looked more beautiful. Eliot looked away.  
“Why are you here?” he asked softly.  
“I don’t really know. You’ve been avoiding me since Nate went to jail. I suppose I miss you.”  
“I saw him kiss you,” he stated. “He’s in love with you.”  
“I know,” she told him. “But he’s in jail and he hasn’t said those words to me.”  
Eliot shook his head. “Go home, Sophie. There’s nothing here for you.”  
She moved across the room and stood in front of him. Her breasts just touched his chest. He could feel the heat coming from her and the scent of her made him dizzy. Stepping back, his legs hit the bedside table.  
She smiled and removed her robe. “Isn’t there?”  
Eliot lowered his head and glared at her. “No. And put your robe back on. That nightgown is….clingy. I can see things.”  
As she closed the space between them, she laughed, low and seductive. “That’s rather the point.” Dipping her head down, she looked into his eyes. “Is the great Eliot Spencer intimidated by me?”  
Like a snake striking, his hands shot out, grasped her arms and he lifted her off the floor. The seductive glint in her eyes was replaced by fear.  
“You’re hurting me,” she whispered never taking her eyes from his.  
“Then we’re even,” he said lowering her to the ground. He loosened his grip but still held onto her. “And I told you never to use your con voice on me again.” Releasing her, he moved around her and crossed the room to the door. “Put your robe on and go home, Sophie.”  
“Is this because of Nate?” she asked as she picked up her robe and slid her arms into it. She didn’t belt it and it flowed out behind her as she walked toward him. The silk of her short nightgown clung to every curve. He averted his eyes and used every ounce of his control not to take her, throw her onto the bed and make love to her.  
She stopped beside him and reached out to stroke his arm. “Is it?”  
He sighed. A thousand thoughts ran through his head in a rush. He wanted her more than he wanted any other woman. He’d screw up her life and the team if he gave in to her. She’d find out things about him and leave him. Those things would horrify and disgust her. She’d break his heart. That thought stuck with him. She’d break his heart. She’d break him.  
Looking into her soft brown eyes, he decided to tell her the truth. “I’d ruin you and you’d ruin me. I’ve done things, Sophie, terrible things. I’m not cut out for the kind of life you deserve. Nate is. He loves you. And you love him.”  
Tears filled her eyes. “Well, the thing is, Eliot, after Paris, I’m not so sure anymore. I’ve always been attracted to you. And I think we could have a good life.”  
Reaching out, he closed her robe and tied the belt. “After Paris, I am sure. We wouldn’t have a good life. We’d destroy the team. I need the team, Sophie. I need that stability.”  
“Lara,” she whispered.  
Shaking his head, he looked at her in confusion. “What?”  
“My real name is Lara. I want you to call me Lara,” she sighed.  
He smiled slightly. “Okay, Lara. Now go home and focus on getting Nate out of jail.”  
She reached out and stroked his cheek. Desire flooded through him.  
“One last kiss,” she whispered as she leaned toward him.  
“Dammit, Lara,” he sighed as her lips touched his.  
She laughed softly and then kissed him passionately, molding her body to his. He buried his hands in her hair as his lips slanted across hers and their tongues slid against each other. Her hands slid beneath his t-shirt and skimmed over his stomach to rest at his waist. He felt his control slipping away as she sucked on his lower lip. Thrusting her away, he fought to control his breathing. She stared at him with heavy lidded eyes, flushed skin and swollen lips. She reached out, touched his mouth and then slipped out the door. He waited until he heard the front door close and then headed for his meditation room.

 _Two years later_  
Eliot got up from his seat and walked the length of the airplane. He heard soft footfalls behind him.  
“You know, don’t you?”  
He turned to face Sophie. “Yeah. You were in bed with Nate. I looked in your room and you weren’t there. Only one other place you’d be. It’s good.”  
“Is it?” she asked.  
“He loves you. And you love him.”  
“And I love you.”  
He smiled and shook his head. “You love the idea of me, Lara. You don’t really know me. And trust me, that’s a good thing.” Sliding past her, he walked back to first class. She slowly followed him and sat down in her seat. Nate turned to look at her.  
“Everything okay?” he asked.  
She pinned a bright smile on her face. “Of course it is. We defeated Moreau. Now we can get back to doing what we do best.” She looked across the aisle at Eliot who laughed with Hardison and Parker. “Working as a team and bringing the bad guys to justice.” Turning back to Nate, she took his hand.


End file.
